I was made for you
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Gold tiene un pleito con Crystal por algo que esta vez no hizo, y lo que ahora busca es volver a conquistarla y lo hará con la ayuda de su banda. UA Songfic.


**Aviso**: Este fanfic no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

**Red20: **Bueno, aquí dejo otro one shot, si, dejo muchos one shots y no avanzo con mis fics, pero este ya lo tenía debiendo. Este one shot es una dedicatoria a una gran amiga, por lo que tenía debiendo este one shot con esta pareja, jeje. En fin, espero lo disfruten, que es mi primer songfic, jajaja.

* * *

**I was made for you.**

Durante el receso de la escuela, Gold se encontraba pidiéndole a Crystal, por no estar diciendo a que este le rogaba hasta más no poder en todo el pasillo del lugar. Al parecer por sus expresiones, se habían peleado, y no era la primera vez que se peleaban y armaban una escena así en el instituto. Solo que los pasos que daba ella retumbaban por los vacios pasillos del lugar, y los gritos de culpa, por parte de Gold se oían de esquina a esquina.

- Crys, por favor. Perdóname por lo que hice. – Suplico el chico de ojos dorados mientras le tomaba el brazo izquierdo y la jalaba hacía él. – Sabes que yo no tenía la intención de…

El chico no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería decirle a ella, pues esta se detuvo y giro sobre sí para detener al muchacho que le seguía de rodillas con una mirada que expresaba total desprecio hacia él.

- Ya basta Gold. Sabes que lo tú me hiciste, y lo que hiciste no tiene perdón ni palabra. – Grito ella molesta bajando sus puños a la altura de su cintura.

- Claro que lo tiene, es… - En eso recuerda que solo se hundía más si continuaba, por lo que calló su voz para mejor seguir siendo regañado por Crystal.

- Será mejor que me dejes de una buena vez Gold, que nuestra relación llego hasta aquí.

- No me digas eso Crys, sabes que no tenía esas intenciones.

Ante estas palabras, ella reacciono contra él con una patada contra su mandíbula, destrozando su quijada y mandándolo a tres metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba contra el suelo.

- Gold, eres un idiota, aún si dices eso. Yo no puedo seguir soportando el hecho de que andes viendo a las chicas con esa mirada que tienes y las andes tratando de conquistar cuando sales conmigo. En verdad que eres insoportable. – Grito ella entre sollozos, tratando de limpiarse sus lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban de un notable color carmesí. – Por lo que nuestra relación se rompió… Adiós Gold. – Y con esto último, volteó su mirada molesta para otro lado y se largo da ahí sin decir más.

- Crys espera. – Fue lo último que él pudo decirle a ella antes de desaparecer de su vista. – Rayos… soy un grandísimo idiota… - Susurro este al golpear con ambos puños el suelo en donde se encontraba arrodillado.

- Vaya que lo eres Gold. – Replico Silver quien estaba parado detrás de él.

- ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? – Pregunto molesto Gold al ver a su amigo tan serio por lo que paso.

- No. – Respondió frió ante la pregunta, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo escuche a Crys gritar idiota de forma muy agresiva y me imagine que se trataba de ti. – Repuso el mientras le miraba molesto. – Dime… ¿Ahora qué paso entre ustedes?

- Bueno… - El chico de ojos amarillos busco con su mirada una salida de la de su amigo, quien esperaba una respuesta de él. – Ella se enojo porque me vio hablando con Whitney.

- ¿Solo por eso se enojo?... – Pregunto incrédulo, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Bueno… en realidad se enojo porque me estaba portando un poco cariñoso con ella… - Respondió con una notable vergüenza en su rostro.

- ¿Un poco?

- Bien, ya. Estaba demasiado cariñoso con ella. Pero esta vez no estaba haciendo nada malo.

- Claro… - Respondió con un hilo largo en su voz, en tono de sarcasmo.

- Es la verdad. – Le dijo en tono serio.

- Si, cómo no. – Silver seguía incrédulo ante lo que Gold le decía.

- Es en serio. – Dijo ya más molesto.

- En ese caso dime. ¿Por qué estabas tan "cariñoso" con ella? – Pregunto haciendo énfasis en su pregunta.

- Porque… Cuando habíamos tocado en aquel lugar… Ella no se me despegaba de mí después del concierto que dimos. Me había dicho que era mi fan número uno, y bueno, ¿cómo no sentirme así de cariñoso con ella con esas dulces palabras?

- Pero sabías lo que Crystal sentiría si hacías ese tipo de cosas. ¿No?

- Si, y todo se me salió de control.

- Eso lo veo.

- No me refería exactamente a eso.

- ¿Pues dime entonces a que te refieres con eso o en qué parte no entendí después de la patada que te acomodo?

- Me refiero a qué Whitney está muy loca ahora. Cuando Crys se había enterado de que estaba así con ella, fue en el instante en que Whitney salto sobre mí para besarse conmigo.

- ¿Quieres decirme a que los vio besándose? – Pregunto muy molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Acaso no fui claro? Si, ella me vio cuando Whitney me besaba. Y lo peor es que cuando quise ir por ella, Whitney no me dejo escapar para aclarar bien las cosas con Crys.

- Pues la verdad no creo que hayas podido aclararle las cosas si es que te pudo ver así con ella.

- Creo que tienes razón. Ahora no se qué hacer para resolver las cosas.

- Intentare hablar con ella luego.

- ¿Y por qué luego?

- Oye, si eso te hizo a ti. No quiero que me pase lo mismo si le pido que vuelva contigo.

- Tienes razón, ahora si le pides eso te mata y luego termina el trabajo conmigo.

Al día siguiente, Gold había ido a casa de Red, para hablar con Silver acerca de cómo iban a resolver aquel asunto con Crys, pues los cuatro se reunían los fines de semana en casa de Red para practicar con sus instrumentos o si era posible, acudir a algún sitio público para tocar.

- Bien, Silver. ¿Tienes alguna idea? – Pregunto Gold a Silver quien no paraba de meditar sobre el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

- Pues vea dónde lo vea, no le encuentro solución.

- Es que yo no sé qué hacer para que ella me perdone.

- Nadie dice que al contarle a su novia, que el beso que se dio con otra chica no era intencional, se algo sencillo.

- ¿Qué Gold hizo qué? – Pregunto Green molesto al escuchar lo que decían.

- Pues eso mismo Green. Que el idiota este se sintió tan cómodo al hablar con una chica que decía ser su fan y por hacerla sentirla tan a gusto con él, ella se le abalance a los besos mientras que Crys llegaba. – Respondió Silver apuntando a Gold con desprecio.

- No me miren así, que ya suficiente tengo con que Crys no quiera hablarme. No ha respondido ninguno de mis mensajes.

- Bueno Gold. – Green tomo asiento frente a él para hablar seriamente. – Si es que en verdad quieres recuperarla, tendrás que hacer algo realmente loco y convincente como para que ella te crea, pues de otra manera no creo que te quiera hablar.

- ¿Y cómo qué tengo que hacer? – Preguntó el más molesto, ya que todos lo miraban como el malo de la historia.

- Pues…

- ¡Hola!

Grito una chica muy emocionada al entrar a la sala con un par de controles en mano. Ella era una joven de cabello oscuro corto. Sus ojos eran de un color miel, el cual estaba cubierto por un par de audífonos, vestía con una top roja con una chamarra de piel negra, unos jeans negros, y su calzado era de botas negras, algo pesadas para ella, pero que denotaba un estilo rockero.

- Oigan. ¿Saben dónde esta Red?

- Ha… Se encuentra en su cuarto aún Pao, ya baja. – Respondió Green sorprendido por la llegada de la chica, pues siempre saludaba así de energética.

- Muy bien, en ese caso lo esperaré aquí. – En ello Pao se acomodo en medio de ambos y prendió la consola de video que se encontraba junto a ellos.

- Mejor hablemos en la cocina de esto. – Dijo Green al ver que aquella chica no se querría ir de donde estaba.

- Si, será mejor irnos ahí.

- Oigan. ¿Por qué me dejan sola? – Preguntó ella molesta al ver como los dos se retiraban.

- No te dejamos sola. Tienes a Silver contigo. – Dijo Gold muy sonriente tras decir esto.

- Oigan. ¿Qué? ¿Me dejan solo… con ella?

Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido por lo que Gold decía, tras despertar de su meditación. Ni se había dado cuenta que los dos ya se habían ido de la sala. Y menos se dio cuenta cuando Pao le tomaba de los brazos y lo llevaba a un asiento frente al televisor y frente a él se encontraba una batería falsa, producto de un juego de música.

- Será mejor que no te resistas pelirrojo que debemos de practicar para el siguiente concierto. – Pao parecía ser más fuerte que Silver, pues lo movía como un muñeco de trapo y le hacía lo que fuera su voluntad.

- ¿Qué practiquemos? Si tú aún no tocas bien en la banda. – Le dice entre gritos a ella, quien parecía no prestarle tanta atención.

- Por eso quiero que practiquemos. – Responde ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y con un videojuego?

- Claro, este videojuego es igual que tocar con un instrumento de verdad. – Le dijo mientras se colocaba una guitarra de plástico sobre ella.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunta un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, que recién llegaba a la sala donde ellos se encontraban.

- Ha, Red. Qué bueno que llegas. – Grita emocionada Pao al ver al chico llegar.

- Hola Pao. Dime. ¿Para qué me necesitas? – Dice él curioso con la emoción de la chica.

- Es que quiero que me ayudes a practicar con este juego. – Le dice ella mostrándole el televisor donde estaba el titulo del juego *Guitar Hero* en el monitor. - ¿Me ayudas? – Le pregunta en un tono casi suplicante.

- Claro que te ayudo.

Y como si fuera un relámpago, busco entre sus cosas una guitarra también de plástico y de paso se había llevado a conectar un micrófono.

- ¿Oye Red?... ¿Para qué el micrófono? – Le pregunta el pelirrojo a este.

- ¿Ha?, es que si voy a practicar con un juego, también necesito entonar mi voz. – Le responde sonriente mientras se colgaba la guitarra. – Además, practicar así con el juego, me ayuda más para nuestros conciertos.

- Ya veo… - Susurra Silver incrédulo con la respuesta.

- ¿Y tu practicas mejor con la batería de este juego, Sliver? – Pregunta curioso Red quien apenas se dio cuenta de la batería de juguete de Silver.

- No, bueno si. Pero Pao me puso aquí para "ayudarle". – Responde serio mientras mira el monitor algo molesto.

- Ya no te quejes pelirrojo, que te hará bien practicar así también. – Le dijo Pao quien ya estaba eligiendo alguna canción en el monitor.

- Si Silver, no te enojes y juguemos un rato. – Continua Red, tratando de animar a Silver, quien parecía no tener salida más que aceptar.

- Bueno, bueno. Si juego con ustedes. – Responde mientras sujeta con fuerzas sus baquetas.

- Bien, ahora yo elijo la canción. – Grito Pao mientras movía su instrumento y presionaba las teclas para seleccionar las opciones del juego.

- ¿Y cuál canción elegirás? – Pregunto Red curioso mientras Pao se movía a la sección de desbloqueados.

- Veamos… voy a poner… - Pao parecía estar concentrada para saber cual de todas las canciones elegir. – Esta. – Grito con emoción mientras Red parecía sorprenderse de la opción.

- Un momento. ¿Estás segura que quieres que toquemos esa?

- Sip.

- Pero es muy complicada.

- Por eso. No hay mejor forma que practicar que con una canción muy complicada.

Cuando Pao dice esto, ella había seleccionado el nivel fácil para ella y había tomado de inmediato los controles de Red y Silver para ponerlos en el nivel de expertos, a lo cual ambos no pudieron hacer nada, pues ya le había dado comenzar al juego.

Mientras en el lado de Green y Gold, estos dos estaban más metidos en encontrar la mejor manera de que Crystal "volviera" a salir con Gold, pues han sido varias las veces que se han peleado y que han intentado volver a reconciliarse. Solo que él se encontraba penando por lo que, por primera vez sería, una ruptura en la que Gold no tuvo la culpa, algo irónico para él, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo que andaba mirando con el rabillo del ojo, a varias de las chicas que le llamaban la atención mientras salía con Crystal y por ello recibía al mismo tiempo cientos de cachetadas y patadas por parte de ella. Gold preferiría cientos de veces ser golpeado o maltratado por ella en lugar de que rompieran aquella relación que tanto disfrutaba, pasar el tiempo con la persona que tanto amaba, para luego arruinarla de tal forma, lo hacía sentir como un verdadero idiota.

Por otra parte, Green no se fijaba en ayudar a reconfortar a su amigo, sino más bien el de pensar en otra cosa para no soportar sus quejidos y lloriqueos por Crystal. Quería taparse los oídos de tanto lloriqueo, pero al menos para su suerte, el ruido del videojuego que habían puesto sus compañeros, le ayudaba a bloquear las penurias de Gold.

- Entonces Green-sempai… ¿Tiene alguna solución para que ella vuelva conmigo? – Preguntó ya algo tranquilo, mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

- Si te callaras por un rato podría pensar mejor. – Le regañó este haciendo que su amigo se apenara y mirara a otro lado. – Si es que quieres hacer algo por recuperarla, tendrías que hacer algo sumamente sorprendente como para llamar su atención.

- ¿Quiere decir que tengo que disfrazarme de un perro para que ella me haga caso?

- ¿Un perro?... – Preguntó este sin entender su lógica.

- Es que a ella le gustan mucho los perros, así que creí que eso llamaría su atención.

- De que llama la atención, no te lo niego, pero… - Él se levanto de su asiento y le azoto un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza de su amigo. – No es a lo que me refería. Tienes que hacer algo que exprese lo que sientes por ella, a eso me refiero.

- Ha… pues deberías de explicarte mejor. – Dijo este molesto mientras se aliviaba del golpe. – Pero… en ese tipo de cosas no sé qué hacer. Si detesto las novelas de las chicas que tanto mira ella. No creo que pueda hacer algo tan cursi como para llamar su atención. – Terminó diciendo cruzándose de brazos molesto por su falta de romanticismo.

- Pues ponte a pensar en eso, que estoy seguro que si no te apresuras, a ella le dirán que te cambien por alguien mejor. – Comentó este casi en un murmullo al final, sonriendo y mirando a otra parte pensando en quien sería la persona que se ocuparía de algo como eso.

- ¡¿Qué? Por favor sempai. No esté haciendo ese tipo de bromas conmigo.

- No estoy bromeando. – Dijo él algo serio. – Sabes que Blue estaría ahora mismo haciendo que ella se olvide de ti.

- Haaaaa. No, no, no. No puede ser. Olvide que ella es capaz de eso.

- Entonces ponte a trabajar.

- Si, eso haré, pero no sé cómo. – En esto él se puso a pensar un poco en cómo ser romántico, pero cada vez que lo hacía, le daba vuelta la cabeza. – Oye sempai.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Murmuró molesto mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

- ¿Cómo es que eres novio de Blue-sempai? No eres para nada romántico con ella, la mayor parte del tiempo ignoras a un bombón… - En ello calló al notar la mirada asesina de Green sobre él. – Digo… que solo la ignoras y eres malo con ella, y aún así, ella anda sobre ti por todos lados. ¿Cómo le haces?

- Eso no es algo que te incumba. – Gruñó él mientras bebía su agua.

- Vamos, dime. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? – Dijo ya más emocionado y curioso por saberlo.

- No tengo ninguno. Las cosas son así, y deja de molestarme. – Grito irritado al final Green mientras se retiraba de la cocina. – Si quieres molestar a alguien, podrías ir con Red.

- Es cierto, gracias.

De inmediato, Gold salió de la cocina para ir a la sala con Red, quien estaba aún jugando con aquella guitarra de plástico y cantando con un micrófono que tenía frente a él.

- No lo había notado, pero vaya que Red-sempai canta demasiado bien. – Susurró Gold al ver lo talentoso que era su superior. – Red-sempai. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Dijo él mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala.

Al no tener respuesta de él, más que un simple movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación, debido a su boca la estaba usando para cantar en el micrófono del juego.

- Mejor cuando termine de cantar. – Dijo él apenado mientras Red le volvía a asentir.

Tras tres largos minutos para él, Red se sentó en un sillón dejando a Pao y a Silver jugando, este último obligado aún por Pao quien quería seguir "practicando con la guitarra".

- Dime. ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – Pregunto Red sonriente mientras tomaba asiento en el otro sillón de la sala.

- Es que… quería saber… ¿Qué hace usted cuando se pelea con Yellow-sempai? – Ante tal pregunta, Red levanto su espalda de su asiento, quedando completamente tieso ante tal pregunta.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Pregunto Red alarmado.

- Por lo de mi ruptura con Crys. Es que necesito que alguien me dé un consejo de cómo ser romántico con ella para llamar su atención. – Respondió muy a su manera excusándose de la pregunta de Red.

- Ha, es cierto. Lo olvidaba… - Le dijo apenado mientras reía nerviosamente.

- Eso es algo que no lo puedo creer sempai. – Comentó sarcástico mientras lo miraba seriamente.

- Bueno… pues, cuando ella se enoja conmigo… hum… veamos… Pues ella no sé enoja mucho conmigo. Más bien, nunca nos hemos peleado como ustedes lo han hecho. – Dijo él mientras se ponía a pensar si alguna vez hubo una situación en que Yellow estuviera tan molesta con él como para matarlo como haría Crys con Gold.

- ¿No se han peleado antes? – Grito Gold alarmado ante dicha pregunta.

- No que yo recuerde. Es que yo no le he hecho cosas tan así de malas como tú le haces a Crystal. – Red decía la verdad, y esto solo hacía reprimir más a Gold.

- Es cierto… ustedes se llevan mejor que Green y Blue, o que alguna otra pareja de la escuela.

- Eso creo, además, lo único en que ella se enoja conmigo es cuando olvido mi almuerzo y termina dándome la mitad de su almuerzo. – Dijo él riendo y llevando su mano a su cuello. – Y cuando eso pasa, suelo hacerle un detalle como agradecimiento. – Esto llamo la atención de Gold. Si hacía Red algo demasiado romántico con ella como para que pueda hacer lo mismo con Crys, entonces sería mejor saber que hace su sempai.

- ¿Y qué tipo de cosas hace usted para Yellow-sempai? – Pregunta este con cara de curiosidad.

- Bueno… cuando es nuestro aniversario, le escribo canciones que luego le canto, como las canciones que luego tocamos en concierto, algunas son para ella… - Se ríe algo apenado al confesarle esto, pero sigue pensando en otra cosa para ayudarle a Gold. - O sino, le llevo serenata. Aunque luego termino pagando doble a la orquesta que contrato porque su tío nos termina lanzando cubetas con agua desde la habitación de Yellow, y si no es agua, nos arroja piedras, y solo Yellow sabe donde las guarda él. – Ante esto Gold rió un poco, pero de inmediato callo su risa al darse cuenta que eso era algo, lo demasiado loco que él pudiera hacer con Crys.

- Eso es. Yo podría llevarle serenata a Crys… pero… no sé cantar. – Ante esto último, se deprimió. Lo único que era bueno era con la guitarra, y él no podía solo dedicarle una canción sin letra a ella.

- Si quieres. Puedes dedicarle una canción a ella en el siguiente concierto que demos en la escuela. – Sugirió Red mientras veía como Gold reacciono emocionado ante tal propuesta.

- ¿En serio? Esa es una gran idea Red-sempai… - Comentó emocionado mientras se ponía a pensar de nuevo en sus palabras – Vaya, no creí que algún día diría eso.

- Hey.

- Ya, ya. Tranquilícese sempai. Pero no sé que pueda cantarle. Sabe que no tengo buena voz para eso. – Dijo el algo dudoso con la idea de Red.

- En eso no te preocupes. Yo cantaré en tu lugar. – Comentó Red alegre, mientras empuñaba su pulgar en señal de seguridad.

- ¿Pero no reconocería ella su voz? – Preguntó Gold alarmado ante esto.

- No creo que pueda reconocer mi voz si la hago cambiar a la tuya.

- Eso es ridículo sempai.

- ¿En serio? – En ello se sujeto la garganta y empezó a hacer sonidos con ella para luego continuar. - ¿Y qué me dices con esto ahora? – Gold dio un salto sobre su asiento. Sus oídos parecían engañarle, escuchaba de la boca de Red su voz, pero mejor modulada.

- Oiga… ¿Cómo hizo eso? – Preguntó alarmado Gold.

- Al practicar mucho con la voz para cada concierto, he estado imitando sus voces antes de que inicie el concierto. – Comentó él riendo.

- Entonces eso funcionara… ahora el problema es la canción. – Dijo él, volviendo a deprimirse.

- Eso tampoco es problema.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea?

- Si. Déjame busco esa canción. – Para suerte de Red, ya habían terminado de tocar la canción que estaba hace unos instantes tocando Pao y Silver, pero mala suerte para Silver que quería ya irse de ahí.

- Red… ¿Qué estas buscando? – Preguntó Pao al ver como Red manipulaba la selección de música.

- A una que había descargado y había puesto para el juego.

- ¿Qué tipo de canción es esa? – Pao se veía extrañada al ver la selección de Red sobre la pantalla.

- Una que le servirá a Gold con su problema con Crystal. – En ello acomodo la guitarra de plástico frente a él y puso el micro cerca de su boca.

- Ja, no creo que eso le sirva a Gold. – Comentó Silver ante el comentario de Red, pues sabía que sería imposible que Crys perdone a Gold.

- Ya verás que sí. No seas negativo y toquemos. – Dijo Red mientras esperaba a que inicie la canción.

- Hum… Red… ¿Esta canción es muy vieja, no crees?

Pao parecía algo preocupada por la selección, pero era tarde porque ya Red estaba concentrado en tocarla y cantarla. Pero algo más le llamo su atención y eso era la voz de Red.

- Wow. Eso es fascinante Red. No sabía que pudieras hacer eso. – Grito ella haciendo que sus brillantes ojos color miel centellearan de la emoción.

- En verdad que suena a Gold… Pero cien veces mejor. – Susurro Silver con una sonrisa maliciosa con la última parte, cosa que molesto a su amigo.

- Hey. Prefiero a que estés con tu rostro serio a que pongas esa sonrisa burlona Silver. – Grito el chico de ojos amarillos quien estaba molesto por él comentario.

- Bueno, ya dejemos de pelear. Mejor pongámonos a pensar cómo hacer esto si quieres recuperar a Crystal. – Le dijo el chico de ojos plateados, callándolo de momento y haciéndole ver que tenía razón.

- El rojito dice la verdad Gold. Tenemos que preparar el plan para esto. – Comento la única chica del grupo, con un rostro algo serio en ella, mientras que seguía mirando a la pantalla.

- Que dejes de decirme rojito. – Fue lo único que terminó diciendo Silver molesto, cosa que alegro a Gold, pero también le dio tiempo de planear todo para ese instante.

Después de que la canción que Red había seleccionado se terminara, todos se juntaron en la sala, incluyendo a Green quien parecía estar mejor sin que lo metieran en ese asunto que ni le importaba. Aunque después de que él escuchara el plan que ya había tramado Red, se sorprendió de lo que el cerebro de su amigo pudiera ser capaz de crear.

- Vaya Red. ¿Eso en realidad se te ocurrió a ti? – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos, cosa que molesto mucho al vocalista de la banda.

- Oigan, me ofenden con eso. ¿Acaso no puedo tener buenos planes de vez en cuando? – Ante esto no tuvo respuesta, pero si muchas miradas que delataban que no confiaban en que decía la verdad. – Bueno, de todas formas. ¿Les parece el plan?

- A mi me agrada, pero sigo pensando que lo sacaste de otro lado. – Dijo la chica del grupo, quien no le quitaba esa mirada acusadora a Red.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo de que lo hagamos. Aunque tu plan demuestra que aún tienes algo de cerebro útil ahí. – Comentó Green logrando molestar a su amigo más de la cuenta.

- Oye, los dos sacamos buenas notas en la escuela como para que me digas esas cosas. – Respondió Red resignado ante tales afirmaciones de todos.

- Bueno, aunque… - Rompió el pleito el chico pelirrojo para que le pusieran atención. - ¿Cómo hacemos para que Crystal vaya a vernos? ¿No creen que siga resentida con Gold y ese beso después del concierto anterior?

- Tienes razón rojito. – Dijo Pao poniéndose a pensar un plan para ello.

- ¿Y si hacemos que Pao lleve a Crystal al concierto? – Sugirió Green esperando respuesta.

- Es cierto, Pao de por sí no toca con nosotros. – Respondió Silver animado ante la sugerencia de su superior.

- Hey, aún estoy practicando. Cuando mejore estaré con ustedes en la banda. – Dijo ella molesta ante las palabras de Silver.

- Bueno, creo que con eso lo logramos. Pero tendremos que ocultar el micrófono remoto de Red-sempai para que no sea descubierto por el público. – Hablo Gold mirando de cerca a Red, tratando de idear como ocultarían ese micrófono.

- Pues Red tiene mucho cabello para ocultarlo. Puede bajarlo cuando sea tu "turno" de cantar y girarse a otro lado para que no le miren el micrófono. – Sugirió Green, cosa que hizo que a Red se pusiera a tocarse el cabello.

- Esa es una gran idea sempai. – Grito Gold más emocionado. – Ahora si estoy seguro que con esto Crys podrá perdonarme. – Volvió a gritar más fuerte y emocionado.

- Solo asegúrate que no te vuelva a besar otra chica después del concierto. – Dijo Red riéndose un poco al ver el rostro molesto que puso Gold por su comentario.

- Sempai… No bromee.

- Aunque sea broma, esa fue la razón por la que cortó contigo. – Le replico Silver cruzándose de brazos.

- Es cierto, el rojito tiene razón. – Exclamo Pao mientras se lanzaba sobre la espalda de Silver para que lo cargara.

- Que dejes de decirme rojito, y bájate de mí que pesas. – Vociferó Silver al intentar quitársela de encima.

- Oye, no me digas que estoy pesada. – Luego ella le azotó un golpe en la cabeza, dejando a todos riendo ante esta escena. Luego Gold aprovecho para comentarle algo a su superior.

- Ha, por cierto Red-sempai… ¿Le puedo decir algo de Yellow-sempai ya que había mencionado eso del almuerzo que ella le da?

- ¿Ha? ¿Qué cosa es? – Red parecía estar curioso con lo qué él tenía que decir.

- De que ella siempre, siempre lleva doble almuerzo desde que ha salido con usted. ¿No lo ha notado? – Preguntó curioso para saber si se había dado cuenta de eso antes.

- ¿Lleva doble almuerzo? Y yo creía que comía mucho. – Dijo dudoso y algo alarmado.

- Sempai… Mejor no diga nada… - Le dijo él algo preocupado por lo despistado de su superior.

Al día siguiente, el escenario que ocuparían en la escuela era el mismo de siempre, el auditorio que tiene esta, pues tras haber pedido a la escuela de volver a tocar ahí, no se les negaron con la excusa que Pao siempre les da, debido que las ganancias que se obtengan del concierto se tendrían que dar como parte a la escuela, aunque siempre se guarda una pequeña parte esta chica para luego repartírsela entre el grupo.

Los cuatro chicos se preparaban en el escenario colocando todo el equipo de sonido y ensayando un poco con sus respectivos instrumentos. Silver contaba con una batería, Green era el bajista del grupo, Gold era el segundo guitarrista y Red aparte de ser el vocalista del grupo, también era el primer guitarrista. Mientras tanto Pao, quien no tocaba un instrumento aún, se encargaba de vender los boletos y de buscar a Crystal para llevarla a ver el concierto, aun si tenía que llevarla a rastras hacía el escenario.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda dentro de la escuela, Pao por fin dio con Crystal, quien se encontraba viendo los carteles que se habían puesto a repartir, y también en medio de una discusión con Yellow y Blue, quienes al parecer estaban diciéndole que fuera a ver el concierto que daban los chicos.

- Crys-san. Deberías al menos asistir a ver a los demás chicos. – Hablo la chica de pelo rubio quien parecía molesta con la actitud de su amiga.

- No, no quiero ir. – Replico ella molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus mejillas.

- Yellow tiene razón Crys. No solo porque el idiota de Gold te haya hecho enojar, tienes que dejar de apoyar a los demás. – Continúo en la defensa Blue, aunque no para el chico de ojos dorados.

- Ya, déjenme en paz. No quiero ir, aún si defraudo a los demás. – Grito ella molesta.

- Entonces te llevaré por las malas. – Interrumpió la plática Pao, quien se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ellas, causando que las tres dieran un salto del susto.

- ¿Pao? ¿Hace cuanto llevas aquí? – Preguntó Blue sorprendida por la presencia de su amiga.

- Hum… desde que Crystal se negó a Yellow con ir al concierto. – Comentó ella pensativa.

- Entonces no fue mucho. – Susurró apenada Blue ante la respuesta de Pao.

- Bueno, solo vine a llevarme a Crystal al concierto. Quiera o no. – Grito de alegría Pao mientras extendía su puño al cielo.

- Bien, nosotras te ayudamos. ¿No es así Yellow? – Blue parecía estar igual de optimista ante aquella idea de Pao.

- Hem… no sé si eso este bien… - Susurró Yellow intimidada ante las ideas de ambas chicas.

- Hey, yo aún estoy aquí. No hablen como si no existiera. – Dijo Crystal toda enojada, mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cintura.

- Cierto, que bueno que sigues aquí. Ahora vamos al concierto. – Fue lo último que dijo Pao pues ya se la estaba llevando del brazo hasta el auditorio.

- Hey, no me jales, no pienso ir. – Crystal intentaba liberarse de ella con todas sus fuerzas pero ella no cedía y la velocidad no parecía disminuir.

- Nosotras también te ayudamos. – Grito Yellow mientras miraba la escena con dicha. – Vamos Yellow, sino esta chica no nos dejara ver a nuestros chicos. – E imitando a Pao, sujeto a Yellow del brazo y la llevo a rastras como a Crys para ayudar a Pao para que ella dejase de resistirse.

Mientras tanto en el escenario, el auditorio parecía estar lleno con tantos estudiantes que los chicos parecían estar intimidados ante la presencia de todo el público, no porque el lugar estuviera a reventar, sino más por lo que sus ojos divisaban de la primera fila. Y es que esta estaba repleta de chicas, fans de estos cuatro muchachos y el peligro del que siempre temen al terminar uno de sus conciertos, pues, al ser los chicos más atractivos del lugar, esto les hacía blanco principal de estas jovencitas, haciendo que corrieran por sus vidas cada vez que finalizaran su concierto.

Pero esto ya no le preocupaba a Gold, ahora no tanto, lo que más le preocupaba en esos instantes era el localizar a Crystal y no podía verla desde la cortina en la que se escondía, en el montón de cabezas que gritaban sus nombres, ni menos en las demás gradas. Cada vez sentía que el plan que habían tenido para poder reconciliarse fallaría sin su presencia. Pero una cálida mano sobre su hombro hizo que su preocupación se fuera por unos instantes encontrándose de sorpresa con la sonrisa de su superior, quien parecía no estar tan preocupado por ese detalle.

- Tranquilo Gold. Todo saldrá bien. Ella vendrá, solo hay que confiar en Pao de que la traerá.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso, sempai? – Gold no parecía estar tan confiado como Red.

- Sabes cómo es Pao, así que sabrás que no dejara que ella se quede fuera del concierto. Así que preparémonos para entrar.

- ¿Ya vamos a tocar? ¿Qué no íbamos a esperar a que lleguen?

- Ellas vendrán cuando sea tu turno. Además, no podemos dejar a todos esperando en las gradas, nos mataran las chicas de las primeras gradas si no salimos ya. Y vieras que he visto mi muerte venir en varias ocasiones después de cada concierto. – Bromeo él dándole sacudidas a su espalda con su mano.

- En eso te creo, yo he estado ahí también. – Gold se puso a reír ya más tranquilo, ahora lo único que sabía era que tenía que confiar en su amiga, donde quiera que esté, para que traiga a Crystal y le pueda dedicar su canción de perdón.

A escasos metros del escenario, o más bien, en la entrada del auditorio, Pao, Blue y Yellow, luchaban por hacer entrar a Crystal, quien se aferraba con garras y dientes en el umbral de la entrada, dando patadas por doquier para que la dejasen en paz.

- Crys-san, no tienes que recurrir a la violencia. Solo tratamos de que vengas a ver el concierto. – Dijo Yellow mientras esquivaba cada patada que daba su amiga y halaba con fuerza de la pierna que estaba libre aún.

- Pero no quiero ir a verlos.

- Que no quieras ver a Gold es diferente a que no quieras verlos. – Dijo Blue molesta ante la agresión de su amiga. – Además, solo queremos que vayas a ver a los demás y que los apoyes, no a tu idiota novio.

- Ya deja de decir eso. – Grito nuevamente ella molesta mientras encajaba su boca al umbral.

- Será mejor que hagas algo Blue, ella no querrá soltarse por nada. – Anunció Pao quien estaba jalando con mucha más fuerza.

- Déjame ver… ya sé. – En ello, Blue soltó la pierna de Crystal y la rodeo con sus manos por los hombros de la chica. – Vamos, sé que aún quieres ver a ese niñito idiota tocar, o me dirás que no es cierto. - Susurro ella a los oídos de la chica quien refrenaba a las demás por ver a los muchachos tocar. - Eso no es cierto… Para nada lo es…

- A no. ¿Y por qué te pusiste roja apenas mencione a ese tonto? – Volvió a preguntar Blue, esta vez abrazándola.

- Yo no me puse… Un momento… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame ya sempai. – Blue, quien continuaba sujetada de Crystal con un abrazo, el cual no era otra cosa que un simple juego para Blue, llevando sus manos a su estómago y jugando con el cuerpo de Crystal.

- Dime Crystal. ¿No extrañas la misma forma en que Gold te abrazaba? ¿Era así, no es cierto? ¿Siempre movía sus manos traviesas en tu cuerpo como lo hago ahora, no es así?

Dijo Blue mientras seguía jugando con Crystal, haciendo que no solo ella se sintiera avergonzada, sino también a Yellow, quien había dejado de sujetar la pierna de Crystal y se había llevado sus manos a su boca. Por parte de Pao, ella solo miraba juguetonamente a las dos chicas, y más el rostro de Crystal, quien parecía estar muy atenta a cada detalle, pues recordaba que cada vez que Gold le hacía eso a su amiga, ella siempre se ponía toda roja y terminaba dándole golpes y patadas al "pobre" muchacho.

Crystal ya no pudo seguir soportando las manos de Blue sobre ella que dejo de aferrarse para intentar darle una fuerte cachetada, golpe interrumpido por parte de Pao, quien al momento que dejo de sujetarse, haló con fuerza de la chica haciendo que esta fuera arrastrada por el piso.

- Esto no es justo. Me tendiste una trampa Blue. – Grito Crystal toda echa rabia intentando sujetarse con sus uñas al suelo sin tener resultados.

- Yo no hice eso querida. Solo quería saber si aún sentías algo por ese idiota. – Dijo ella riéndose mientras caminaba detrás de ellas dos.

- Será mejor que dejemos de molestarla Blue. Si no tendremos problemas. – Murmuró Yellow apenada por el acto de sus amigas.

- Ya, terminando el concierto, nos ocultamos entre las demás chicas y no nos podrá hacer nada. – Le susurro ella al oído mientras le guiñaba el ojo. – Nunca falla. Además estaremos tras de nuestros chicos una vez que el concierto termine como siempre.

- Es cierto. Se me olvidaba eso. – En ello, ambas chicas rieron como hermanas dejando a Crystal más irritada por ser jaloneada por Pao.

- Rápido, ayúdenme a que ella se quede quieta. Si no nos perderemos el resto del concierto. – Grito Pao aún halando con fuerza de su superior, mientras que sus dos amigas iban con ella para seguir arrastrando a Crystal contra su voluntad.

Llegando al escenario, las cuatro chicas pudieron ver lo lleno que estaba el auditrio y se sorprendieron aún más cuando los cuatro integrantes ya se encontraban tocando y aquellas chicas ruidosas, aclamaban por los nombres de sus chicos. Pao quien era la organizadora, llevo a sus compañeras hasta las primeras filas, empujando y golpeando a todo aquel que le interrumpiera el paso, ya fueran estudiantes o profesores (cabe destacar que estos recibían doble golpe por parte de ella), dejando así el paso libre para sus amigas.

Al estar frente al escenario todas, pudieron escuchar el final de aquella canción, anunciando Red que estaban a punto de terminar su acto con una última canción, dejando luego a Gold con el micrófono. Él se encontraba observando a todos lados antes de hablar, se sentía incomodado, siendo que casi no se ponía en ese lugar con el micrófono para dedicar palabras, solo para gritar con este. Cuando pudo divisar entre la multitud de chicas frente a él, pudo ver el rostro de Pao quien estaba sujeta a Crystal, la cual ni le dedicaba una mirada, aunque ella se hacía la fuerte y lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo, con una expresión de ira, pero con un rostro muy sonrojado, causado por extrañar a su amado, a pesar de tanto que lo odie y le irrite su forma de ser, seguía queriéndolo, pero no soportaba que fuera tan mujeriego. Solo que al verlo tomando el micrófono y viéndola con pena, se sintió nostálgica como cuando lo había visto tocar por primera vez con su banda.

- Hola a todos. ¿Están disfrutando este concierto? – Grito Gold a todo pulmón ocasionando una ovación en el auditorio. – Eso me agrada escuchar de ustedes. Bueno, ahora tocaremos nuestra última canción del día. – Anunció el con entusiasmo mientras se centraba en el escenario. - Y esta va dedicada para alguien muy especial. – Cuando él dijo estas palabras, Crystal se quería ocultar entre la multitud de chicas esperando a que él no dijera su nombre. – Sé que estas ahí y no quieres que te mencione, pero solo quiero decirte… que te sigo extrañando, que fui un idiota, o siempre lo he sido… Solo quiero que me perdones y por esto te dedico esta canción.

En el instante él se puso en el escenario y con un movimiento de su mano derecha, dio inicio con su guitarra para que los demás empezaran a tocar esa dichosa canción que tenía a Crystal con el corazón acelerándose a mil por hora.

**Hum, yeah.**

Hum, si.

**X4  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do.**

Al momento en que ellos empezaron a tocar y al cantar esta pequeña parte, algunas personas del público reían de la introducción de aquella canción, siendo algo vieja y más aparte el escucharlos cantar con voces agudas hacía que algunos contuvieran sus risas, a excepción claro de las chicas que estaban embobadas por la actuación de seguridad de Gold ante el micrófono. Por otro lado, Crystal no sabía bien de qué idioma era esa canción, pues todas las canciones que se tocaban, eran escritas por Red y Green. La suerte de ella era que sabía traducirla.

Pero lo que ahora ella esperaba era que Gold cantara, sabía que era pésimo cantante, por eso es que se quedaba en coro, cuando se requería y que si él cantaba ahí, solo haría el ridículo, por lo que mantenía sus manos unidas con la esperanza de que él no haga algo tonto solo por ella.

**Tonight I wanna give it all to you,**

Esta noche, quiero darte todo a ti,

Las primeras letras de la canción, habladas por Gold, hicieron que todas las chicas del auditorio gritaran emocionadas por lo bien que cantaba, algo que no solo a todas ellas, sino también más a Crystal que estaba anonadada por la emoción que tenía como el resto de las chicas. Era algo que nunca se esperaría de Gold. Pero otra cosa más estaba pasando por su mente y era la letra de la canción que estaba traduciendo mentalmente con cada palabra que Gold le decía de manera indirecta, fijando su mirada en ella y luciéndose con la guitarra para llamar más su atención.

**In the darkness,**

En la oscuridad,  
**There´s so much, I wanna do,**

Hay mucho que quiero hacer,  
**And tonight, I wanna lay it at your feet,**

Y hoy, quiero ponerlo a tus pies,  
**´Cause girl, I was made for you,**

Porque chica, yo fui hecho para ti,  
**And girl, you were made for me,**

Y chica, tú fuiste hecha para mí.

Cuando termino de cantar esta parte Gold, Crystal se había dado cuenta que aún él la extrañaba y no paraba de pensar en ella, haciéndola suspirar por él y por su voz (voz que no le pertenecía y que nadie se daba cuenta de que Red se ocultaba detrás de Green).

**I was made for lovin´ you, baby,**  
Fui hecho para amarte, nena,

**You were made for lovin´ me,**

Tú fuiste hecha para amarme,  
**And I can´t get enough of you, baby,**

Y no puedo cansarme de ti, nena,  
**Can you get enough of me?**

¿Puedes cansarte de mí?

Al momento en que Gold le hizo esta pregunta a Crys con una mirada más sería, a pesar de que todos los demás coreaban con él, fijando sus miradas en nadie más que ella. Lo cual la hizo estremecerse y dudar sobre esto. – En realidad esta tomándose esto en serio… quiere recuperarme en serio… Pero… ¿Qué hago? – Ella se puso a dudar más en su mente estas cosas mientras continuaba atenta a la canción que le dedicaba Gold.

**Tonight, I wanna see it in your eyes,**

Esta noche, puedo verlo en tus ojos,**  
Feel the magic,**

Sentir la magia.**  
There´s something that drives me wild,**

Hay tanto que me pone salvaje,  
**And tonight, we´re gonna make it all come true,**

Y esta noche, vamos a hacer que todo se realice,**  
´Cause girl, you were made for me,**

Porque chica, tu fuiste hecha para mí,**  
And girl, I was made for you.**

Y chica, yo fui hecho para ti.

Mientras más expresaba sus sentimientos Gold en esta canción, Crystal se sentía más atraída hacía Gold, cosa que ponía a duda si quería seguir peleada con él y perdonarlo o si tendría que dejarlo.

**I was made for lovin´ you, baby,**  
Fui hecho para amarte, nena,

**You were made for lovin´ me,**

Tú fuiste hecha para amarme,  
**And I can´t get enough of you, baby,**

Y no puedo cansarme de ti nena,  
**Can you get enough of me?**

¿Puedes cansarte de mí?

**I was made for lovin´ you, baby,**  
Fui hecho para amarte, nena,

**You were made for lovin´ me,**

Tú fuiste hecha para amarme,  
**And I can give it all to you, baby,**

Y puedo dartelo todo a ti, nena,  
**Can you give it all to me?**

¿Puedes darme todo de ti?

Ya con estas últimas palabras que Gold le dedico en este coro de la canción, en conjunto con los demás chicos de la banda, ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. – Si Gold, fuimos hechos para estar juntos… aunque seas un gran idiota, eres mi idiota favorito. – Se dijo a sí misma en su mente, mientras reía para sí, porque aparte la voz chillona que hacían todos le daba gracia, aparte de la felicidad que sentía en ese instante por lo que Gold hacía por ella, si estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella con algo como esto, sabía que podría que confiar un poco más en él, pero bajo sus condiciones.

**Oh, can´t get enough, oh, oh,**

Oh, no puedo cansarme, oh, oh,

**I can´t get enough oh, oh,**

Y no puedo cansarme, oh, oh,  
**I can´t get enough,**

Y no puedo cansarme,

En esta parte de la canción, Crystal estaba completamente embobada por la forma de cantar de Gold, que no se daba cuenta que Pao la halaba del brazo. Ella al darse cuenta con un golpe al hombro por parte de ella, fijo su mirada desconcertada hacía Pao.

- Bueno, parece que es tiempo de que nos movamos rápido. – Dijo Pao mientras le sonreía, cosa que confundió a Crystal.

- ¿Movernos para qué?

- Tu solo sígueme que luego se pondrá feo esto.

Ambas chicas se fueron del escenario a toda prisa con la misma táctica de Pao y salieron del lugar sin que los cuatro chicos y las chicas que las acompañaban se dieran cuenta de su huída.

**X4  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do.**

**I was made for lovin´ you, baby,**  
Fui hecho para amarte, nena,

**You were made for lovin´ me,**

Tú fuiste hecha para amarme,  
**And I can´t get enough of you, baby,**

Y no puedo cansarme de ti nena,  
**Can you get enough of me?**

¿Puedes cansarte de mí?

Con esto daba final a la presentación de los cuatro jóvenes de la banda, pero antes de qué ellos pudieran hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento ante todo el público, y más que Gold quería decirle unas últimas palabras a Crystal antes de bajar del escenario, todas las chicas del auditorio se habían abalanzado hacía los cuatro jóvenes que agarraban todos sus instrumentos lo más rápido que podían, pero ellas parecían que les evitaban la huida, o eso creían ellas, pero los chicos con tanta experiencia que fueron adquiriendo en cada concierto que daban, ya habían previsto el salir por la parte trasera del escenario, aunque todas esas chicas les pisaban los talones, inclusive Blue y Yellow que les seguían el paso muy de cerca, tirando al suelo a cada chica que le ponía un dedo sobre sus chicos.

Al estar más cerca de la salida los cuatro chicos, Gold no pudo evitar tropezarse y caer al suelo. Y al girar su vista en la multitud de chica que estaba por aplastarle, sentía como su final se acercaba. Pero a centímetros antes de qué pudiera ver la luz al final del túnel, una mano había sujetado su brazo y tirándolo fuera de la estampida de chicas que seguían corriendo detrás de sus compañeros. Gold empezó a buscar quien la había salvado, pero estaba dentro de un cuarto oscuro, más específicamente, el cuarto del conserje. Luego, una luz se encendía sobre él y noto a dos chicas paradas frente a él. Eran Pao y Crystal, quienes le habían salvado la vida, pero Pao parecía reírse por la expresión confusa de Gold y la cara sonrojada y algo molesta de Crystal. Gold solo temía con lo que vendría después, no sabía si ella le gustó ese acto de amor que había hecho para ella o si ella tenía ganas de matarlo por hacer algo ridículo y solo lo salvo para eso. Pero sus dudas se despejaron de su mente cuando ella apoyo sus manos sobre su rostro y acerco sus ojos a los de él y tiernamente le dio un beso en la boca. Él al sentir sus dulces labios sobre los de él, quiso abrazarla, pero fue frenada por ella al instante.

- Gold… sé qué hiciste esto por mí. Y la verdad es que sí quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. – Dijo ella algo sonrojada mientras lo seguía observando tímidamente.

- ¿Entonces me perdonas?

- Solo con dos condiciones.

- Tú solo dímelas. Haré cualquier cosa. – En la mente de Pao y de Crystal solo podían pensar que hasta se tiraría del edificio con tal de recuperarla, si ya estaba a punto de morir al dedicarle esa canción.

- La primera… no quiero que vuelvas a besar a otra chica.

- Te lo prometo. Además, fue ella quien me beso en primer caso, tú llegaste antes de que me la pudiera quitar. – Ante esto, ambas chicas lo miraban con inseguridad. Pero dejaron eso por un lado. - Y… ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

- La segunda es que dejes de mirar a otras chicas. – Luego ella se acerco a él y le beso de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue un beso más largo. – Solo quiero que me veas a mí. ¿Entendido? – Gold de inmediato salto sobre ella y le robo otro beso, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Con esto te lo dejo claro? – Preguntó él mientras sus ojos parecían resplandecer y su sonrisa hacía que ella se pusiera roja a más no poder.

- Oigan, tranquilos par de tortolos que tienen público. – Interrumpió Pao quien los miraba muy sonriente a la pareja, quienes se avergonzaron al instante. – Mejor esperen a que me vaya. – Luego asomo su rostro por la puerta del cuarto del conserje para confirmar que el lugar era seguro para salir. – Bien, ahora si pueden continuar.

Ambos se mirarón un tanto avergonzados, pero al ver que ya nada más los interrumpiría, volvieron a lo suyo, eso claro, sin contar de que ella los escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

- Vaya que parece que se perdonaron… por cierto… ¿Seguirán vivos los demás? – Se preguntó ella mientras miraba al techo.

Por otro lado, fuera de la escuela, los tres chicos seguían corriendo por sus vidas con todo e instrumentos, mientras que la multitud de chicas disminuía de cantidad a causa de Blue y Yellow que repartían golpes tras golpes para alcanzar a sus chicos.

- ¿Red, cuanto falta para llegar al auto? – Preguntó Silver quien no podía con la mitad de su batería, puesto que la otra mitad la tenía Red.

- Pregúntale a Green, quien fue el que estacionó el auto.

- Lo deje a unos metros de aquí, pero no creo que podamos seguir. – Luego de esto, Green cayó al suelo y grito desesperado por el hecho de que alguien ya lo había atrapado. – Auxilio.

- Green, no seas llorón. – Le dijo Red al detenerse en seco, tras ver quien estaba sobre su amigo.

- Si Green. ¿No te alegras de verme? – Preguntó Blue muy sonriente mientras se aferraba a él.

- Fue muy cansado, pero al fin lo logramos. – Suspiro Yellow, quien se remangaba los tirantes de su vestido y se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, tratando de aspirar suficiente oxígeno para continuar de pie.

- Yellow, que alegría de verte. – Dijo Red, saltando sobre ella y levantándola sobre sus brazos. – Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa.

- Red, no tires mis instrumentos. – Grito Silver mientras se iba por su batería, sin que él le prestara atención.

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

- Sobre eso de que has llevado todo el tiempo doble almuerzo desde que salimos. ¿Para qué? – Ante esta pregunta, Yellow solo tartamudeaba sin sentido y de un instante a otro termino desmallándose sobre sus brazos. – ¿Yellow?... ¿Yellow?...

- Red, parece que la mataste. – Dijo Blue, riéndose por lo que paso.

- Ya déjalos en paz y quítate de mí.


End file.
